


Pour l'amour du jeu

by Silu_chan



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Author's Favorite, Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, Fake/Pretend Relationship, First Time, Français | French, Humor, M/M, Post-Thor: Ragnarok (2017), Translation
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-26
Updated: 2020-07-26
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:21:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,593
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25530487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silu_chan/pseuds/Silu_chan
Summary: [Traduction - 'just in it for the game' by grim_lupine]."C'est excellent pour la réhabilitation de mon image," déclare Loki, écarquillant de grands yeux innocents. "Ils t'aiment et grâce à ça, ils me font confiance. Tu n'irais pas tout gâcher, hein ?"Thor le fusille du regard.Les lèvres de Loki frémissent en un sourire à peine contenu. "Aussi, c'est la chose la plus drôle qui me soit jamais arrivée."
Relationships: Loki/Thor (Marvel)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 260





	Pour l'amour du jeu

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [just in it for the game](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12837867) by [grim_lupine](https://archiveofourown.org/users/grim_lupine/pseuds/grim_lupine). 



> Note de l'auteur : merci à pageleaf pour m'avoir encouragée pendant que j'écrivais cette fic, sans son soutien, je ne finirai jamais rien

Prendre son frère dans ses bras durant quelques minutes précipitées n'est pas suffisant pour faire s'évaporer l'anxiété qui fourmille en lui. Thor ne participe même pas aux conversations pendant le reste de la soirée, trop accaparé à regarder Loki du coin de l'œil, vérifier qu'il est bien là - en train de charmer son auditoire, de boire, de garder une distance mesurée entre lui et Hulk - et pas en train de brûler atrocement et d'être réduit en cendres comme tout le reste d'Asgard, pas non plus en train de tracer sa route dans un endroit connu de lui seul, loin de Thor. Loki remarque ses yeux posés sur lui, bien sûr ; par deux fois, il hausse un sourcil interrogateur en direction de Thor ; au bout de la troisième fois après ça, il lève les yeux au ciel et marche à grands pas vers lui. Il tient un verre dans une main, et pince vicieusement le biceps de Thor de l'autre.

"Oh, regarde, comme c'est étonnant, je suis toujours là," déclare Loki, écarquillant les yeux, l'air faussement innocent.

"Ne serait-ce pas plutôt à moi de te pincer dans ce cas ?" rétorque Thor. Loki le gratifie d'un regard incrédule pendant un moment, avant de s'éloigner et de rejoindre le groupe de personnes dont il s'occupait de soigner les blessures bénignes.

Ils ont au moins décidé qui prenait quelle cabine. Loki a une pièce à part, mais quand il est l'heure de se retirer pour la nuit, Thor ne prétend même pas y réfléchir à deux fois : sans prendre la peine de cacher le bruit de ses pas, il suit Loki, ce dernier faisant semblant d'être soudain devenu sourd, jusqu'à ce qu'il atteigne la porte de sa chambre. Ce n'est que là que Loki se tourne vers lui et pousse un soupir, comme s'il portait le poids du monde sur ses épaules.

"Bon, très bien," dit-il, ouvrant la porte et faisant signe à Thor d'y entrer. "Mais si tu voles les couvertures, je te poignarderai dans ton sommeil."

"Promets-moi de ne pas ronfler et je verrai ce que je peux faire," répond gaiement Thor. Il s'installe confortablement sur un côté du lit.

"Je _ne_ ronfle -" commence à dire Loki, manifestement outré, avant de s'interrompre et de s'allonger de l'autre côté du lit. "Oh tais-toi, je n'ai pas envie de me prendre la tête avec toi. Je suis _exténué_."

" _Toi_ , tu es exténué," répète Thor tandis que Loki éteint les lumières.

"Oui," réplique Loki. Dans l'obscurité, il se faufile sous les couvertures, froisse les draps. "J'ai fait pas mal d'effort pour vous sauver la mise, si jamais la mémoire te fait défaut."

"J'ai perdu un œil," dit Thor paisiblement.

Un silence. "Je te _hais_ ," déclare soudainement Loki, la voix pleine de ressentiment. "Alors c'est comme ça que ça va être à partir de maintenant, pas vrai ? Nous allons nous disputer. Et puis - bam ! 'J'ai perdu un œil, alors c'est moi qui gagne'."

Thor a un faible sourire. "Vas-tu être à mes côtés pour en être agacé ?" demande-t-il ; et s'il y a dans sa voix la recherche d'une réassurance, une vulnérabilité, une fragilité dans son ton, hé bien. Cela ne le dérange pas d'être percé à jour si c'est le prix à payer pour obtenir ce qu'il veut.

"Ne me tente pas," rétorque sombrement Loki. Mais il se tourne vers Thor, laisse la main de Thor effleurer ses côtes, et va même jusqu'à, furtivement, légèrement se rapprocher de lui.

Thor s'endort comme ça. Il se réveille une fois dans la nuit, mais la première chose qu'il entend est le doux ronflement de Loki à ses oreilles. Ils se sont rapprochés dans leur sommeil, la main de Thor agrippant le devant du haut de Loki. Thor se détend immédiatement, retombant dans un sommeil apaisé et profond.

* * *

Le lendemain matin, c'est une autre histoire.

Thor se réveille en sursaut, alors qu'il percute le sol, une douleur vrillant sa hanche. Il tente de bouger ses bras et cligne plusieurs fois des yeux, surpris, quand il se rend compte qu'il n'y arrive pas, avant de réaliser qu'il est tout entortillé dans les draps, prisonnier d'un véritable cocon de couvertures.

Sur le bord du lit, Loki le fusille du regard. Ses cheveux sont tout emmêlés ; il porte encore la marque de l'oreiller sur sa joue.

"Je t'avais _prévenu_ ," siffle-t-il.

Thor serre simplement plus étroitement les couvertures contre lui ; Loki n'a manifestement pas réfléchi à long terme. "Elles sont à moi maintenant," l'informe-t-il.

Les couvertures l'entourent, l'entourent, emprisonnent ses membres, l'immobilisent complètement et un bout de drap parvient même à pénétrer dans sa bouche, l'étouffant à moitié, avant que Thor n'arrive de justesse à dégager sa tête. Loki lui balance violemment les deux oreillers dessus pour faire bonne mesure.

"Amuse-toi bien, alors," dit-il, avec un sourire narquois.

"Oh, c'est bon," rétorque Thor, le regard noir. La prise des couvertures sur sa personne se desserre légèrement. "J'ai du travail à faire, _moi_ , de toute façon."

Loki bâille délicatement, puis tend la main et attrape les couvertures, tel un pécheur levant ses filets. Les oreillers flottent jusqu'à lui. "Triste pour toi," dit-il, l'air pas désolé du tout et il s'enroule dans les couvertures et se roule en boule sur le lit.

Thor le laisse tranquille, après avoir tapé affectueusement la bosse sous les couvertures et évité de justesse l'éclair vert que Loki lui a balancé en réponse. Loki le rejoindra bien assez vite ; après tout, sa tendance à ne pas pouvoir s'empêcher de critiquer tous les faits et gestes de Thor le tirera du lit très prochainement.

Thor ferme la porte de la chambre de Loki derrière lui et contemple le couloir, tentant de se rappeler quel est le chemin le plus rapide pour atteindre le centre du vaisseau. Il voit trois personnes passer devant lui et leur sourit pour les saluer ; il récolte alors des regards très étranges, avant que les membres de son peuple ne se rappellent leurs manières et ne lui renvoient son sourire de manière hésitante tout en continuant de marcher. Peut-être que cela fait trop longtemps que Thor a quitté sa terre natale, si son peuple semble si hésitant à lui parler.

Oh, hé bien. Ce n'est rien qu'un long voyage dans un vaisseau spatial volé à un dictateur flippant et pervers ne pourra résoudre.

Thor hausse les épaules et les suit dans le couloir.

* * *

Vers midi, ou du moins ce qui y ressemble dans l'espace, Thor s'est entretenu avec Heimdall, a regardé les différentes cartes astrales pour surveiller leur avancée, a rendu visite aux blessés et a reçu pas moins d'une douzaine de versions de regards étranges et/ou interloqués durant la matinée.

La manière dont ils le regardent ne trouve pas sa source dans un intérêt quelconque ou une admiration pour sa personne - ce n'est pas qu'il a la grosse tête, mais Thor sait à quoi ces _regards-là_ ressemblent. L'œil manquant n'y avait rien changé. Non, ces regards-ci étaient inquisiteurs, toujours accompagnés de chuchotements frénétiques et d'yeux écarquillés.

(Thor a déjà vérifié trois fois s'il n'avait pas quelque chose coincé entre les dents, juste pour être sûr.)

Il décide de faire abstraction de tout ça pour le moment. Peut-être qu'un peu plus tard, il traquerait Loki et s'assurerait qu'il utilise ses petits talents de sournoiserie et manipulation pour son compte pour une fois.

Thor remet en place une table dans le chaos avec facilité - cela fait du bien de faire quelque chose de tangible, de physique pour une fois - mais quand il se retourne, il percute aussitôt de la hanche un autre meuble égaré là, se cognant exactement à l'endroit de l'ecchymose récoltée ce matin lors de son réveil pour le moins brutal. Il grimace et se frotte la hanche.

"Est-ce que vous allez bien, Sire ?" demande Gytha, le fixant de ses yeux vifs et marron clair. Elle a un sens du devoir aiguisé : Thor lui avait proposé ses services et avait découvert qu'elle n'avait aucun problème à le dire quand son nouveau Roi mettait quelque chose à la mauvaise place. Thor l'avait aussitôt nommée personne en charge pour restaurer le reste de l'aile du vaisseau.

"Je vais bien," répond-il. "Loki m'a juste viré du lit à coup de pieds ce matin." Il presse sa main contre le bleu à sa hanche, et des plans de vengeance commencent vaguement à prendre forme dans son esprit.

"Je vois," commente Gytha, la voix quelque peu étranglée. Elle tousse.

"Vous n'êtes pas en train de tomber malade, j'espère ?" s'enquiert Thor, inquiet.

"Oh, non," rétorque Gytha. "Ce n'est qu'une simple quinte de toux, Sire. Je vous en prie, continuez." Elle bat en retraite et Thor retourne à son travail. Il est en train de s'occuper de la sixième table quand il sent ses pieds commencer à se dérober sous lui. Il remet hâtivement la table à l'endroit avant de la laisser tomber.

"Loki," murmure-t-il dans sa barbe. Il se tourne, et voit Loki perché sur la table derrière lui.

"Quelle excellente manière d'utiliser ton temps," fait remarquer Loki gaiement, en jetant des coups d'œil alentour.

"Je travaille également sur d'autres choses," proteste Thor, et puis il fait de son mieux pour refouler l'accent boudeur dans sa voix que seul Loki arrive à éveiller en lui. "Je pensais que nous devions nous occuper de ça rapidement."

"La nourriture _devrait être_ la première chose à laquelle tu penses," note Loki, amusé. Il sort une pomme de sa poche et la coupe soigneusement en deux du bout des doigts. Il en propose la moitié à Thor. "Tiens. Si notre Roi s'évanouissait sous l'effet de la faim, cela ferait mauvais genre, n'est-ce pas ?"

Thor lui lance un regard très suspicieux. Loki le lui rend sans ciller avec l'apparence parfaite d'une patience infinie. Au bout d'un moment, Thor prend la moitié de pomme qui lui est offerte et la dévore en quatre bouchées, fourrant le trognon dans sa poche.

Loki mange le reste de sa pomme tandis que Thor termine ce qu'il a commencé, et lèche ses doigts avec application une fois fini. Puis il fait signe à Thor de venir d'un geste impérieux.

"Aide-moi à descendre," dit-il.

Thor lève son œil au ciel, mais obéit, attrape la main de Loki pour l'aider à descendre de la table. Loki trébuche et tombe sur Thor, se collant contre lui des épaules jusqu'aux hanches.

"Oups," rit-il doucement à l'oreille de Thor, avant de s'éloigner. Il agrippe Thor par l'épaule et déclare, "Je te laisse travailler, à plus tard." Puis s'en va.

Thor plisse des yeux pendant un moment, fixant l'endroit où son frère a disparu, avant de décider de se sortir le comportement étrange de ce dernier de la tête. Si ses années d'expérience lui ont appris quelque chose, c'est bien que tout ce que fait Loki ne sera expliqué au grand jour que et seulement que lorsque son frère en décidera ainsi.

* * *

Ce soir-là, pendant le dîner, Thor s'assoit à l'extrémité d'un banc à côté de Loki. Pour une raison quelconque, Loki se presse contre lui, si près que leurs cuisses se touchent ; peut-être que Loki répugne à se rapprocher de la Valkyrie, assise de l'autre côté, un air amusé et blasé sur le visage.

Thor passe le repas à mener une conversation pour le moins perplexe avec Korg, et tente de paraître aussi cordial et approchable que possible pour les deux Asgardiens assis à côté de lui. Mais cela ne semble pas marcher d'après les coups d'œil fréquents qu'ils n'arrêtent pas de lui lancer, les yeux écarquillés. La Valkyrie mange en silence, repoussant toute tentative de conversation avec son regard perçant et son aura dangereuse.

Loki finit sa dernière bouchée. "Hé bien, je pense qu'il est temps pour moi de me retirer pour la soirée," dit-il tout en se levant du banc. Se lever nécessite de passer un bras autour des épaules de Thor et de se coller à lui, apparemment. Puis Loki penche la tête et dépose un long baiser sur la joue de Thor, ses lèvres s'attardant tendrement sur sa peau.

"Bonne nuit," dit-il. Il lui adresse un sourire on ne peut plus mielleux et s'en va.

Et l'esprit de Thor se paralyse. Quand il regarde l'assemblée attablée, personne ne semble choqué, personne ne paraît confus - ils sont juste amusés, intéressés, avec pour certains les yeux légèrement écarquillés.

Thor n'est pas non plus choqué ni confus, car quand il y réfléchit plus d'une seconde... il sait _exactement_ ce qui est en train de se passer.

"Excusez-moi," gronde-t-il et il se lève si vite qu'il manque de renverser la table.

La porte de la chambre de Loki s'ouvre toute seule dès que Thor a à peine posé la main dessus. Loki est assis sur le lit, en train de détacher ses cheveux, un rire machiavélique esquissé au coin de ses lèvres.

Thor referme la porte derrière lui. "Qu'est-ce que tu es en train de _faire_ ," rugit-il en croisant les bras.

"C'est de ta faute, tu sais," fait remarquer son frère avec un rictus moqueur. Il se penche en arrière, prend ses aises sur le lit. "Quitter ma chambre le matin venu ; ton incapacité à réfléchir avant d'ouvrir la bouche."

Les oreilles de Thor deviennent écarlates. Il les ignore résolument. "Et toi, tu les encourages parce que -"

"C'est excellent pour la réhabilitation de mon image," déclare Loki, écarquillant de grands yeux innocents. "Ils t'aiment et grâce à ça, ils me font confiance. Tu n'irais pas tout gâcher, hein ?"

Thor le fusille du regard.

Les lèvres de Loki frémissent en un sourire à peine contenu. "Aussi, c'est la chose la plus drôle qui me soit jamais arrivée."

Thor, fulminant, claque la porte derrière lui et manque de percuter quatre enfants jouant dans le couloir.

 _Loki_. Loki et ses sales petits _jeux_ vicieux, agaçants, irritants, toujours, toujours.

Thor s'endort tout seul dans sa chambre cette nuit-là, frissonnant de froid ; il se réveille trois fois, baigné de sueur froide, à la recherche de quelque chose dont il ne peut pas voir la forme, les mains vides, agrippant en vain les draps.

* * *

Le jour suivant arrive avec son lot de problèmes, encore plus nombreux que la veille. A la place de regards interrogateurs, ce sont cette fois des regards inquiets qui l'entourent de toutes parts. Quand Ingrid, qui autrefois travaillait dans les cuisines du palais et s'occupe maintenant de leur cuisine de fortune d'une main de fer, le voit, elle lui tapote l'épaule d'un air compatissant.

"Vous ne devriez pas faire chambre à part," dit-elle avec sagesse, déposant une miche de pain encore fumante devant Thor ; apparemment, il a l'air suffisamment pathétique pour en avoir le droit. "Aucun problème n'a été résolu de cette manière."

"Nous ne _sommes_ _pas_ -" commence à dire Thor, avant de soupirer et d'abandonner, fourrant le pain dans sa bouche. Il a déjà essayé de nier leur relation trois fois aujourd'hui ; tout ce qu'il a eu comme réponse, ce sont des regards déçus, du réconfort sincère. "Sire, il est vrai que nous n'avons pas toujours fait confiance au Prince Loki, mais vous n'avez pas besoin de réprimer vos sentiments et de vous interdire de vivre votre amour à cause de nous !"

"Merci," finit par dire Thor, la bouche pleine de pain. Il y a des batailles que même lui ne peut gagner.

* * *

"Je te crois," lui assure la Valkyrie, debout à côté de Thor à la proue du vaisseau, plongée tout comme lui dans l'observation de l'espace qui s'étend à perte de vue.

"Vraiment ?" demande Thor, l'air misérable.

"Ouais," confirme la Valkyrie. "Ton frère est toujours celui qui commence les choses, ça je l'avais capté. Mais je dois te dire - que c'est un peu de ta faute aussi si les gens le croient aussi facilement. Vous êtes un peu bizarres, vous deux."

"Nous ne sommes pas - je ne suis pas bizarre !" proteste Thor, indigné.

La Valkyrie lui jette un regard empli de pitié. "Vous devriez vraiment arrêter l'un et l'autre d'insister autant sur le fait qu'il est adopté si vous ne voulez pas que les gens pensent que vous couchez ensemble," dit-elle.

Thor la fixe bouche bée tandis qu'elle se cure les ongles avec une dague, puis s'en va vaquer à ses occupations après une tape amicale dans le dos.

* * *

"C'est juste si difficile," soupire Loki, la voix profondément découragée et accablée. Thor se fige sur le seuil de la pièce où ils ont rassemblé leurs blessés, et recule légèrement, à moitié dissimulé par l'entrée. Il observe Loki en train de passer délicatement de la pommade sur les bras d'une femme, ses gestes doux. Il a la tête baissée, des mèches de cheveux tombant sur son visage. "Nous avons affronté tellement d'épreuves ensemble et... j'ai essayé de faire mes preuves, de lui prouver que j'étais... mais... ah, peut-être est-ce une cause perdue. Peut-être que tout cela était en vain, peut-être que je devrais arrêter d'essayer."

Aussitôt, des exclamations étouffées et horrifiées s'élèvent de toutes parts.

"Oh, non," s'écrie un jeune homme aux yeux bleus sincères. Il se penche vers Loki. "Je suis certain que Sa Majesté changera d'avis - vous ne devez pas abandonner !"

"J'espère que vous avez raison," chuchote Loki. Il paraît si triste, si fatigué, on dirait qu'il va se fracasser en mille morceaux devant leurs yeux.

Par-dessus leurs têtes, Loki croise le regard de Thor. Et un sourire sardonique s'invite dans l'éclat de ses yeux, dans la courbure de ses lèvres.

La voix de Loki résonne aux oreilles de Thor, invasive, encore et encore, tandis qu'il s'éloigne furieux et arpente violemment le couloir.

* * *

Thor songe à demander de l'aide à Heimdall, pendant une minute.

"Je vois tout ce qui s'y passe," imagine-t-il Heimdall annoncer, "et votre Roi n'est certainement _pas_ en train de coucher avec son frère. Je le jure !"

Il trouve Heimdall en train de superviser l'entraînement de leurs guerriers, et va jusqu'à ouvrir la bouche.

Heimdall se tourne et le regarde, d'un regard si patient, entendu, amusé, un regard que Frigga elle-même aurait très bien pu lui adresser.

Les joues rouges, Thor ravale ses mots et s'en va.

* * *

Cette nuit-là, on toque de manière insistante à la porte de la chambre de Thor. Quand il daigne l'ouvrir, Loki est là, debout sur le seuil, les bras croisés, les sourcils légèrement froncés.

"Je n'ai pas envie qu'ils croient que c'est toi qui as l'apanage de la magnanimité et de la générosité et qui fais toujours le premier pas," déclare-t-il, la voix sèche, un pied dans l'entrebâillement. "Nous dormons dans ta chambre ce soir."

Et quand Thor l'observe de plus près, il voit sa peau pâle, une pointe de cernes violacées sous ses yeux qui suggèrent que son sommeil a été aussi agité que celui de Thor la nuit dernière. Son expression féroce défie presque Thor de protester.

Thor ouvre davantage la porte.

"A condition que tu fasses quelque chose pour tes ronflements," négocie-t-il.

"Tu délires," réplique Loki tandis que Thor referme la porte derrière lui. "Je ne ronfle _pas_."

Thor est terriblement conscient de la chaleur corporelle de Loki, alors qu'ils s'allongent l'un à côté de l'autre dans le lit. Même avec les quelques centimètres qui les séparent, il est brûlant, comme fiévreux ; il est couché dos à Thor, sa posture horriblement tendue.

Thor sait ce qu'il cherche la nuit quand il se réveille. Ici, dans l'obscurité, il a suffisamment de courage pour tendre la main, l'attraper et ne plus jamais lâcher.

Loki se raidit quand Thor entoure sa taille d'un bras. Après un moment rempli de tension, dans l'expectative, il finit par se détendre, et se rapproche de Thor précautionneusement, une étape à la fois. Les genoux de Thor s'emboîtent parfaitement dans le creux de ceux de Loki, son torse qu'à quelques millimètres du dos de son frère.

Et ils n'en parlent pas ; ils n'en ont pas besoin. C'est suffisant s'ils peuvent dormir, comme ça, pendant la nuit, libérés pour un temps des cauchemars.

* * *

Thor se réveille le lendemain matin muni d'une résolution nouvelle. Il y a des façons et il y a des _façons_ de combattre les frasques de Loki ; s'il ne peut pas l'arrêter directement, il n'a qu'à jouer lui aussi et le battre à son propre jeu.

"J'ai fait de mon mieux pour laisser tous nos différends derrière nous, pour aller de l'avant," se lamente Thor, le menton dans les mains. "Je veux - je _veux_ , je ne demande qu'à croire qu'il est là pour de bon, qu'il va rester, mais je suis passé par là tellement de fois. J'imagine que je suis inquiet, que j'ai peur d'être de nouveau blessé." Il tente d'invoquer un regard stoïque, mais déterminé, avec un soupçon de douleur tremblante, de fragilité à fleur de peau ; une combinaison qui lui a toujours remarquablement bien servi enfant, quand il quémandait des bonbons aux cuisines après avoir été puni pour avoir causé des problèmes.

"Oh, je ne peux imaginer ce que vous ressentez en ce moment," chuchote Ingrid, les larmes aux yeux et elle lui tapote gentiment la tête. "La confiance, c'est une chose si difficile à reconstruire."

"En effet," acquiesce Thor, en reniflant légèrement pour faire bonne mesure.

Loki vient le retrouver pour le déjeuner ; quand il entre dans la pièce, il est suivi par des yeux scrutateurs et des regards accusateurs, même si son menton fièrement levé dit qu'il ne les remarque pas.

Thor sait la vérité, qui est autre :

"Bien joué," murmure Loki d'un ton venimeux en s'asseyant à côté de Thor.

"Je trouve aussi," répond ce dernier. Il fait attention à ne pas afficher le sourire goguenard qu'il sent pointer le bout de son nez, à le cantonner dans les plissements rieurs au coin de ses yeux, tandis qu'il se tourne vers Loki. Puis il élève la voix : "Pourquoi ne te joindrais-tu pas à moi ?" avec un léger trémolo soigneusement étudié.

Le pincement des lèvres de Loki promet bain de sang et meurtres, mais si Thor l'observe soigneusement, il peut discerner l'étincelle d'humour qui brille dans ses yeux.

"Oh mais avec _plaisir_ ," acquiesce Loki avec une parfaite amabilité. Il passe le déjeuner à prendre de sa cuillère des morceaux de choix dans le plat de Thor et à écraser vicieusement le pied de ce dernier sous la table.

Thor le supporte pendant la plus grande partie du déjeuner - l'exaltation de la victoire est grisante, c'est le moins qu'on puisse dire - mais à la fin, il craque, pose la main sur la cuisse de Loki et lui envoie un choc électrique en signe d'avertissement.

Loki sursaute, puis se reprend. Son regard pourrait faire fondre le métal.

"Je te verrai ce soir," lui dit joyeusement Thor et il penche la tête, embrasse Loki au coin des lèvres alors qu'il se lève.

La peau de Loki est pâle comme du marbre, mais chaude comme le soleil sous les lèvres de Thor. Et tandis qu'il se retire, il voit Loki qui reste figé sur place, le dos raide, le visage impassible, une main touchant sa bouche.

Loki peut commencer ce qu'il veut ; Thor n'a _aucun_ problème à intensifier les choses.

* * *

"Est-ce que tu sais ce que tu fais ?" demande la Valkyrie. Sa voix est remplie d'amusement moqueur, mais aussi bizarrement affectueuse, d'une certaine manière.

"Non," répond Thor, une main accablée sur le visage. "Donne-moi un autre verre."

Le monde tremble sous Thor ; quand il enlève sa main de son visage, il voit Hulk assis à côté de lui en tailleur, souriant d'un air béat à la Valkyrie.

"THOR AIME PIÈTRE DIEU ?" gronde Hulk, interrogateur.

"Euh, je l' _aime_ oui, c'est sûr," répond Thor mal-à-l'aise. Cela le rend un peu inconfortable de mentir à Hulk à ce sujet ; Hulk, et Banner à l'intérieur de lui, sont ses précieux coéquipiers après tout. "Je veux dire, c'est mon frère."

Deux femmes passent devant eux de l'autre côté de la pièce, ne les remarquant apparemment pas. Ils sont tous trois cachés dans un coin après tout, entourés par la quantité massive d'alcool courtoisie de la Valkyrie.

"Est-ce que tu peux le croire que cela fait des _siècles_ qu'il est amoureux du Roi Thor ?" soupire l'une d'entre elles, les mains sur les joues. "N'est-ce pas si romantique ?"

"Et si _triste_ aussi," renchérit l'autre. "Que ses sentiments soient restés pendant si longtemps sans réponse, son amour à sens unique pendant tout ce temps..." Leurs voix s'évanouissent tandis qu'elles poursuivent leur chemin.

Hulk tape dans le dos de Thor si fort qu'il tombe en avant. "THOR ÉPOUSE PIÈTRE DIEU," dit-il, d'un air déterminé.

"Je - j'ai besoin d'y aller," dit Thor, et il avale son verre cul sec, espérant que ça l'aide. Il prétend ne pas entendre le rire étouffée de la Valkyrie alors qu'il s'en va.

* * *

Thor se met au boulot et fait le genre de travail de gestion qu'il a toujours fui, mais il y en a tellement qu'il ne peut plus le repousser indéfiniment : il revoit leurs maigres ressources, étudie les plans de leur nouveau refuge une fois qu'ils seront sur Terre, et apaise le conflit entre leurs guérisseurs et leurs ingénieurs au sujet de l'espace de travail partagé. Puis il s'octroie une récompense en allant faire un tour à l'arène d'entraînement.

Qui se prouve loin d'être aussi relaxante qu'il espérait.

"Mon épouse et moi avons nos hauts et bas," est en train de dire Brandt, qui paraît à peine assez vieux pour avoir une barbe, alors c'est dire d'une femme. "Sa famille n'a jamais fait grand cas de moi, et à une époque elle ne disait pas grand-chose pour me soutenir, et puis une fois j'ai cru qu'elle voyait mon frère dans mon dos, mais en réalité, elle était en train de préparer une fête surprise pour mon anniversaire !"

"Loki a orchestré sa propre _mort_ , et ne s'est jamais embêté à me dire qu'en fait il était vivant jusqu'à ce que je le découvre moi-même," réplique Thor, et puis il pince les lèvres, surpris de la rancœur bien réelle dans les mots qui se sont échappés de sa bouche.

Brandt lui jette un regard compatissant. "C'est en effet une pilule difficile à avaler," concède-t-il. Quand Thor regarde autour de l'arène, les autres personnes présentes lui offrent également sympathie et compassion multiplié par dix. Il dissimule un soupir.

"Essayons contre vous trois à la fois," suggère-t-il et il brandit son épée. Cela sera loin d'être un défi, mais cela serait peut-être suffisant pour focaliser son esprit sur autre chose pendant quelques précieuses minutes.

Une heure plus tard, Thor quitte l'arène, son épée à la taille, essuyant la sueur perlant à son front d'un revers de main. Il s'arrête net lorsqu'il voit Loki, adossé au mur.

Il ne dit rien ; Loki ne dit pas davantage. Il y a une lueur étrange qui enflamme le regard de Loki, un feu crépitant, visible même malgré la distance qui les sépare. Puis Loki s'avance d'un pas, d'un autre, encore d'un autre. Il s'arrête devant Thor, tend la main vers son visage.

Le souffle de Thor se bloque dans sa gorge. Loki arrête la course d'une goutte de sueur sur la joue de Thor précautionneusement, du bout des doigts, d'une autre à la naissance de ses cheveux. Puis il essuie ses doigts sur le devant du haut de Thor, ajuste son col, tourne les talons et s'en va.

* * *

Thor se réveille au beau milieu de la nuit, un cri coincé dans sa gorge. Il se dépêche, le geste rendu maladroit par la panique, de poser sa main légèrement au-dessus du visage de Loki ; et ce n'est que lorsqu'il sent le souffle de son frère, ses inspirations régulières, qu'il parvient enfin à prendre lui-même une inspiration tremblante, fermant les yeux, se faisant violence pour calmer ses battements de cœur erratiques.

Loki s'agite sous la main de Thor. Il sent son frère se réveiller, le sommeil le quittant telle une vague qui le submerge de la tête aux pieds. Loki se tourne sur le côté, fait face à Thor ; la pièce est plongée dans l'obscurité, aussi Thor n'arrive à distinguer que vaguement les traits de son frère. Il suppose que Loki n'y voit guère mieux de son côté. Mais cela paraît être suffisant : car même si Loki ne dit rien, il tend la main, attrape celle de Thor. Il ouvre gentiment ses doigts, pose la main de Thor, les doigts écartés, tout contre son cœur. Thor peut en sentir les battements forts, réguliers, et veut soudain pouvoir plonger dans la poitrine de Loki, refermer ses doigts sur l'organe, s'assurer de sa vitalité de manière indéniable, certaine. Il enlève sa main et la glisse sous le haut de Loki cette fois, relève son vêtement. Et les battements de cœur de Loki, couplé à la chaleur de sa peau, sont d'un tel réconfort pour Thor, qu'il le sent s'immiscer dans la moelle de ses os ; et il sombre dans le sommeil de cette manière, bercé par les battements de cœur qu'il ne peut s'empêcher de compter.

Quand Thor se réveille le lendemain matin, Loki est encore endormi, son torse se soulevant et s'abaissant sous la main de Thor. Sa peau est douce, légèrement moite de sueur à cause de leur cocon de couvertures.

Thor se mord la lèvre assez fort pour se réveiller pleinement. Puis il enlève soigneusement sa main, se lève du lit, trouve ses bottes et se dirige vers la porte.

Il s'arrête sur le seuil. Ils ont établi dans leurs chambres un sanctuaire d'une certaine manière : un lieu sacré, où les mots ne sont pas nécessaires, où tout le reste est ignoré, à part les choses qui importent le plus sur le moment. A l'extérieur, c'est une autre histoire.

Thor s'attarde encore un peu, avant de quitter la pièce sur la pointe des pieds.

* * *

Le calme règne pendant la première moitié de la journée. Ce n'est qu'au déjeuner que Thor remarque une résurgence des chuchotements qui l'ont entouré ces derniers jours, accompagnés de coups d'œil furtifs. Personne ne lui dit quel nouveau coup a joué Loki dans leur partie, et Thor n'est pas assez pathétique pour aller s'en enquérir lui-même.

Avant de tomber aussi bas, Korg vient le trouver, alors que Thor est en train de travailler sur sa chaise-trône à la proue du vaisseau. Korg sort une chaise de nulle part et s'assoit à côté de lui.

"Hé mec," le salue-t-il, donnant un coup d'épaule à Thor d'un geste amical, ce qui a pour effet de le déstabiliser et le fait rater ce qu'il est en train d'écrire. "Comment ça va ?"

"Euh, bien," répond Thor, secouant son bras et tentant d'examiner si sa page peut être sauvée ou est définitivement perdue. "Et toi ?"

"Super, super," dit Korg en hochant la tête. "Je voulais juste te dire, que moi aussi j'avais le problème avec ma chérie à l'époque, avant que je ne me rende compte de mon erreur."

"... Quel problème," demande Thor, redoutant la réponse.

Korg baisse la tête et lui chuchote sur le ton de la confidence. "Je veux dire, quand t'es un grand gaillard et que tu es jeune, tu penses que tu dois être aux commandes ou un truc du genre, mais elle m'a appris à donner plutôt que prendre. Tu dois apprendre à _donner_ , mec."

"Quoi," dit Thor.

L'expression de Korg se fait compatissante. "Il semblerait que ton frère soit pas vraiment, euh, satisfait. Si tu vois ce que je veux dire."

" _Quoi_ ," s'écrie Thor et il secoue la tête plusieurs fois, avant de lever la main pour faire signe à Korg de ne pas en dire plus. Et alors que l'indignation, brûlante, chauffée à blanc, monte en lui, il s'accorde un bref instant de reconnaissance à l'idée de ne pas avoir eu _ce genre de_ conversation avec Ingrid. Puis il se lève si brutalement que ses papiers s'envolent dans tous les sens. "Très bien, je - je dois y aller. Au revoir, Korg."

"La communication, c'est la clef de toute bonne relation !" lui crie ce dernier tandis que Thor s'en va à grands pas, déterminé à trouver son frère et à le tuer très, très lentement.

* * *

Et avec sa chance, bien évidemment que Loki est dans sa chambre. Au moins, il n'y aura pas de témoin quand Thor l'assassinera et balancera son corps dans l'espace.

Loki jette un coup d'œil à son expression et éclate de rire. Il est tellement hilare qu'il est pris d'une quinte de toux au beau milieu. Il plaque une main contre sa bouche pour la réprimer, les épaules toujours tremblantes d'un rire difficilement contenu.

Thor lui balance une étincelle d'électricité ; le léger frissonnement qui parcourt son frère suffit à peine à calmer l'indignation qui lui brûle toujours la poitrine.

"Oh bien sûr que _ça_ , ce serait la chose qui te ferait réagir," commente Loki, sa voix encore teintée d'amusement. "Oh, je suis un vrai génie."

"Tu es un sale petit _serpent_ menteur et manipulateur," riposte Thor.

"Je croyais que tu adorais les serpents," rétorque Loki, battant des cils d'un air innocent. Thor lui jette une de ses bottes à la tête.

"Maintenant tout le monde est persuadé que je suis mauvais au lit !" s'écrie Thor.

Loki affecte un petit sourire tremblant, courageux. "Oh, je suppose que je ne suis seulement pas encore habitué à ta manière de faire brutale - ton manque de réciprocité - peut-être qu'avec le _temps_ -" Il éclate de nouveau de rire quand Thor n'en peut plus et le plaque sur le lit, le chevauche tout en tentant de l'étouffer avec un oreiller.

"Tu vas aller là-bas et leur dire que je suis le meilleur coup que tu aies jamais _eu_ ," annonce Thor, serrant les cuisses pour que Loki arrête de se tortiller.

"Ecoute, je sais que j'ai tendance à mentir, mais je ne pense pas que même _moi_ , j'arrive à leur faire avaler ça," réplique Loki.

Thor soulève l'oreiller, prêt à riposter - et s'arrête.

Car une lueur de provocation brille dans les yeux de Loki, un défi dans son corps alangui ; et à la seconde où Thor en prend note, il reconnaît ce que ça veut dire.

 _C'est impossible que tu puisses traverser cette rivière, Thor_ ou _Comme si tu pouvais te faufiler dans la chambre de Père et Mère sans qu'ils le remarquent_ ou encore _Je parie que tu as trop peur de nos professeurs pour sécher tes leçons aujourd'hui_. Défi après défi après défi : les choses que Loki ne voulait pas faire le premier, ou avait peur de faire seul.

Et Thor le sait maintenant, Thor en a la preuve. Alors il laisse tomber l'oreiller.

Et... hé bien. Prendre les devants, c'est la responsabilité parfois à assumer quand on est l'aîné.

"Alors j'imagine que je vais devoir te le prouver," promet-il et il se penche, embrasse le sourire victorieux de Loki.

Nulle trace d'hésitation dans la réponse de son frère : sa bouche s'adoucit sous les lèvres de Thor, alors qu'il agrippe le devant de son haut et _tire violemment_ , jusqu'à ce que Thor soit complètement au-dessus de lui, collés l'un contre l'autre.

La bouche de Loki est humide, avide. Il emprisonne la langue de Thor, ne la relâche pas avant un long moment, suçant, mordant, et le bas-ventre de Thor se contracte sous l'effet du plaisir, du besoin d'en avoir plus. L'étincelle de nouveauté de ce qu'ils sont en train de faire pourrait le déstabiliser, mais le rugissement de son sang brûlant dans ses veines refuse de lui laisser le temps de réfléchir, ne le laisse que se focaliser sur le fait qu'il a un _défi_ à relever.

Loki tente, tente, tente encore d'apporter colère et fureur à leur baiser ; mais Thor prend le visage de son frère entre ses mains, gentiment, apaise le baiser, incite Loki à ouvrir davantage la bouche en taquinant la commissure de ses lèvres, suce sa lèvre inférieure jusqu'à ce qu'elle soit gonflée et sensible. Loki s'agite sous lui, veut en avoir davantage - puis, il cède, frappe la hanche de Thor dans un dernier élan de violence avant de s'abandonner complètement, de laisser à Thor le privilège de s'approprier ses lèvres et sa bouche.

Quand Thor relâche finalement Loki, ce dernier a les joues rouges, les lèvres gonflées, les pupilles dilatées, le souffle court.

"Je te hais," lui dit-il. Sa voix est langoureuse, sirupeuse, dissimulant difficilement la chaleur intense qu'il ressent, à peine réprimée.

"Je sais," rétorque Thor et il s'essuie la bouche, laisse rien qu'un peu - rien qu'une pincée - d'autosatisfaction imprégner sa voix et son visage. Il ne veut pas donner une raison à Loki de le poignarder, après tout ; juste le déstabiliser un peu, pour une fois échanger les rôles. Il écarte le col de Loki, dévoile son cou pâle, fin et gracieux, taquine le creux de sa gorge du bout des doigts. "Débarrasse-nous de nos vêtements," ordonne-t-il.

Loki paraît un instant vouloir refuser juste pour le plaisir d'être contradictoire ; puis il fait un geste vif de la main et les voilà tous les deux nus. Leurs deux peaux collées l'une à l'autre, est une sensation enivrante et grisante. Thor attrape les poignets de Loki d'une main, les enserre, tandis qu'il dépose baiser après baiser le long de la gorge de Loki, le mordillant gentiment pour profiter pleinement des tremblements de Loki sous sa bouche. Il lèche la courbe de ses muscles le long de ses épaules, ses clavicules saillantes, ses tétons durcis et rougis ; rien qu'il n'a jamais vu de son frère avant, mais c'est fascinant, cela lui donne des vertiges de les redécouvrir de cette manière. Un rougissement prend possession de la peau d'ordinaire aussi pâle que du marbre de Loki ; et Thor se fait une joie d'intensifier cette couleur encore et encore, le long de son torse qui se soulève erratiquement, déposant morsures et baisers sur toute étendue de peau à portée, les creux et les bosses, jusqu'à ce que Loki gronde et enserre la taille de Thor de ses jambes, frotte son sexe en érection contre les abdominaux de son frère.

Ce dernier garde les poignets de Loki d'une main. Et de l'autre, il prend leurs deux sexes en main, les caresse, juste une fois, qui suffit à le faire trembler de plaisir sous l'effet de cette friction brûlante.

Loki lutte contre l'emprise de Thor sur ses poignets, mais ne cherche pourtant pas vraiment à se libérer. "Ne me force _pas_ à demander," rugit-il.

"L'ai-je fait ?" rétorque Thor en haussant un sourcil. Il relâche Loki et le retourne sur le ventre. Loki le fusille du regard par-dessus son épaule, mais serre les draps de ses mains et cambre le dos quand Thor baise les bosses de sa colonne vertébrale.

"L'huile," dit-il, en tapant gentiment les hanches de Loki.

"On dirait bien que je doive m'occuper de tout ici," grommelle Loki, mais il claque des doigts et de l'huile dégouline bientôt des doigts de Thor, s'accumule au creux de sa paume.

Thor prépare Loki aussi lentement qu'il peut le supporter ; et c'est encore bien trop lent selon les standards de Loki, qui rue pour s'empaler plus encore sur les doigts de Thor, tout en le maudissant.

"Cela m'attristerait d'être accusé d'avoir une manière de faire brutale," lui rappelle Thor, d'une voix tout à fait raisonnable, puis il change l'angle de ses doigts juste un peu, juste assez pour distraire Loki qui avait l'air sur le point de frapper Thor à un endroit sensible.

Et finalement, même Thor n'en peut plus : il enduit avec le reste d'huile son sexe et pénètre Loki d'un coup de rein, le force à l'accepter, sa main glissant sur la peau de son frère jusqu'à ce qu'il essuie ses doigts sur les draps.

Et même si Loki s'enferme dans un silence entêté, Thor peut lire ce qu'il ressent dans chacun de ses mouvements à peine perceptibles, dans ses mains qui s'agrippent aux draps. Thor lui fait l'amour patiemment, langoureusement, ses coups de rein excessivement lents, prenant le temps de changer d'angle ici et là jusqu'à ce que Loki réprime un gémissement, tapant violemment le lit d'une main.

"Voilà," dit Thor à haute voix, et puis il s'affaire à faire l'amour à Loki aussi consciencieusement, rigoureusement et tendrement que possible ; la cambrure du dos de Loki s'imbrique parfaitement contre la poitrine de Thor, une sensation devenue familière depuis ces dernières nuits passées ensemble, mais la manière dont il répond aux baisers que Thor dépose sur sa nuque ne l'est pas.

Et finalement, le contrôle que Loki voulait désespérément tenir sur sa langue cède. "Bon sang, baise-moi _plus_ _fort_ ," crache-t-il, resserrant ses muscles sur la verge de Thor, comme s'il pouvait accélérer les choses de sa seule volonté.

"J'en déduis que ce n'est pas suffisant pour toi," murmure Thor à son oreille avec sollicitude. Il glisse sa main le long du corps de son frère, agrippe le sexe durci de Loki. Loki qui l'attrape brutalement par l'avant-bras par-derrière, enfonce ses ongles dans sa chair. Il refuse de le lâcher, même lorsque Thor se met en tête de le caresser encore et encore jusqu'à la jouissance - il enfonce simplement plus profondément ses ongles, et se resserre si fort autour de Thor que ce dernier est contraint de se mordre l'intérieur de la joue. Le goût métallique et âcre du sang envahit sa bouche, éclaircissant juste assez ses idées pour qu'il résiste à la pulsion de suivre Loki dans l'extase.

Il regarde Loki chercher désespérément son souffle, ses cheveux emmêlés lui tombant sur le visage ; l'observe réaliser que Thor est encore enfoui en lui, toujours aussi excité, toujours aussi dur.

Loki tourne la tête et toise Thor par-dessus son épaule, les yeux enflammés. "Toi et ton ego meurtri," dit-il. "Tu es si _prévisible_."

Thor se retire légèrement, puis donne un violent coup de rein, arrachant un gémissement à Loki.

"Trop pour toi ?" demande Thor, et il frotte de son pouce là où l'anus de Loki est étiré autour de sa verge.

"Comme si je ne pouvais pas supporter tout ce que tu peux me donner," raille Loki.

"Oh, _magnifique_ ," commente Thor.

Et il fait l'amour à Loki de la même manière qu'auparavant, en prenant tout autant son temps, tout aussi tendrement ; mais Loki, hypersensible d'avoir déjà joui, ne peut s'empêcher de frissonner et trembler sous lui. Par deux fois, Thor réussit même à lui soutirer ce qui ressemble à s'y méprendre à un sanglot.

Thor pose la main sur le ventre maculé de sperme de Loki, la fait glisser de haut en bas alors que le sexe de son frère se durcit une nouvelle fois.

"J'ai besoin -" bégaye Loki, sa voix lui faisant défaut au milieu de sa phrase.

"Je sais ce dont tu as besoin," lui assure Thor. Il avance ses hanches, tire Loki contre lui au même moment. Loki crie et porte la main à son sexe, mais la retire immédiatement avec un gémissement, comme si cette simple sensation était insoutenable. Et pourtant il recommence, se caresse quand même, comme pris de frénésie, sans pouvoir manifestement s'en empêcher. Thor baise Loki jusqu'à ce que ce dernier jouisse une seconde fois - en se tortillant et gémissant encore et encore, pris de frissons comme s'il ne savait pas s'il en voulait plus ou n'en pouvait plus.

Finalement, Thor cède lui aussi au plaisir : il jouit profondément enfoui en Loki, son orgasme si puissant qu'il entend le rugissement du sang qui coule dans ses veines battre à ses tempes, un bourdonnement dans ses tympans comme s'il avait subi un changement de pression. Il ne sent même plus son visage.

Quand il se retire, Loki manque de tomber en avant, mais Thor le rattrape. Avant d'être distrait, fasciné, par les jambes écartées de Loki, ses fesses rougies, le sperme dégoulinant lentement de son intimité et maculant sa peau.

Thor se mord violemment la lèvre. Puis il incite Loki à se tourner sur le dos avec des gestes doux, s'allonge à côté de lui. S'il a sous les yeux la vision du cul de Loki dans cet état une minute de plus, il va perdre l'esprit.

Loki a les yeux fermés, comme s'il dormait ; Thor regarde son frère, avec sa bouche humide et rougie, le sperme sur sa peau et sa respiration encore haletante, et touche du bout des doigts les lèvres douce et entrouvertes de Loki.

"Je pense que nous devrions dire à tout le monde que tu as pleuré tellement c'était bon," suggère Thor avec un sourire en coin.

Loki daigne ouvrir un œil et le toise. "Je pense que tu devrais déjà te considérer chanceux si je te _laisse_ fanfaronner demain comme je sais que tu comptes le faire," siffle-t-il.

Thor se penche et mordille le creux de la gorge de son frère, la peau toute fine juste en-dessous de sa mâchoire alors que ce dernier rejette la tête en arrière pour lui laisser le champ libre. Puis Thor lui chuchote à l'oreille, "J'accepte cette contre-proposition," et le prend dans ses bras.

* * *

Le lendemain, à l'instant où Thor entre dans l'arène d'entraînement, tout le monde bondit sur ses pieds. Pendant un bref moment, la confusion règne et la cacophonie de voix qui se superposent est assourdissante, puis une trentaine de personnes tentent en même temps de lui serrer la main ou de lui taper dans le dos.

"Félicitations, Sire !" entend-il d'une dizaine de voix différentes, et choqué, il laisse sa main être serré par un Brandt sincère et enthousiaste.

"Le mariage est une chose merveilleuse, Sire !" est en train de s'exclamer ce dernier. "Vous verrez - mon épouse et moi..."

Le reste des paroles de Brandt s'évanouit tandis que Thor cesse d'écouter. A l'autre bout de la pièce, il voit un éclair émeraude qui se transforme soudain en la silhouette de son frère, adossé au mur, un rictus goguenard aux lèvres.

Loki croise le regard de Thor ; lui fait un clin d'œil puis disparaît lentement sans laisser de traces.

**Author's Note:**

> Note de la traductrice : Cette histoire est l'une de mes préférées de Thor/Loki, et je me suis beaucoup amusée à la traduire ^^ ! Surtout, surtout, si vous avez aimé cette traduction, n'hésitez pas à laisser un petit commentaire ! Vous ne pouvez pas savoir à quel point ça motive de voir que ce que l'on traduit est apprécié, ça encourage grandement à continuer ! Je vous dis à bientôt sur une autre traduction ^^


End file.
